Sexuality
Sexuality is the second episode on the first season of Project: Glee, in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show, The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Mark Salling *'Homework assignment:' Do You Wanna Touch Me *'Music Video:' I'm A Slave 4 U / Sexyback *'Homework assignment winner:' Taylen Parker *'Eliminated:' Tyler Festa Episode Lyla: So what do you think this week´s gonna be? Emma: I think it's gonna be Dance-ability! Joy: Don't tell me it's Dance-ability! Taylen: I hope it's Sexuality! Andi: Not Sexuality! Taylen: Shut up! No one talked to you. Confession cam- Andi: So Taylen’s attacking me again. She acts like she´s nice, but in reality......she's a bitch. Lyla: Stop it Taylen. Taylen: Shut up! You only defend her because you have a crush on her. Emily: Guys please. Stop fighting! We're a Glee family. Come on. Taylen relax. Okay? We're here for you! Everyone has got to calm down! Chill! Confession cam-Emily: I wish everyone could just be friendly and happy! Taylen: Why is everybody attacking me? -Robert enters the room- Emma: Robert´s here! -The contenders gather up on the sofas- Robert: Hi guys, how is it going? Get ready because this week’s theme is.... Sexuality! Taylen and Gray: Yeah! Confession cam- Taylen: Sexuality! Sexuality´s my specialty! Confession cam - Gray: Sexuality! I’m gonna kill it! Confession cam-Ryan: I’ll bring it all this week. Confession cam- Andi: Sexuality, ha. Robert: So tomorrow you´ll perform Do You Wanna Touch Me for the sexiest person on Glee. Confession cam- Alexandria: The sexiest person on Glee? Get ready cause I’m gonna sex you up! (laughs) Confession cam-Connor: Last week I was in the bottom three for being too shy, so this week I have to shake off all the nerves. Robert: So here you have the lyrics, divided into thirteen lines, prepare it all for tomorrow. Good luck! Emma: So I guess everyone wants line thirteen. Taylen and Lyla: I want it! Taylen: Now it’s my turn to have the lyrics I want! Lyla: You don´t always get what you want. Emma: Do rock, paper, scissors. Taylen, biting her lips: Fine. -The contenders are practicing choreography- Emma: So, I think we gotta get in pairs. Look at whoever you want your partner to be. -Taylen and Gray look at each other, Ryan looks at Drew, but he is already with Lyla, Ryan looks at Brandon, but he is already talking to Emily, Joy and Ryan are the only ones left- Emma: So, we should be sitting in pairs, and at the chorus, we divide ourselves into boys and girls. -Homework assignment, choir room- Robert: So, I hope you´re ready ´cause you gotta get sexy for the sexiest person on Glee. -Mark Salling, wearing a black T-shirt and jeans walks in- -Contenders shout and cheer- Confession cam-Alexandria: Mark Salling! Of course! He is the sexiest one on Glee! Confession cam-Ryan: Mark Salling! He’s so HOT! Mark: Hi guys! Everybody: Hi! Mark: So being sexy. It’s not just about acting sexy, you gotta have confidence in yourself and let everything go. Robert: So, you’ve been working on Do You Wanna Touch Me. Mark: Awesome, let’s see what you got. -Contenders move chairs and sit in pairs, lights fade out- Emma: We’ve been here too long (to Tyler) Andi: Tryin’ to get along (to Ryan) Alexandria: Pretendin´ that you’re oh so shy (to Connor) Emily: I´m a natural ma´am Joy: Doin´ all I can Taylen: My temperature´s runnin´ high (touching her body, to Gray) Drew: Cry at night (to Lyla) Connor: No one in sight (to Alexandria) Gray: An´ we got so much to share (to Taylen) Tyler: Talking´s fine (to Emma) Brandon: If you got the time (to Emily) Ryan: But I ain´t got time to spare, yeah (to Joy) Girls gather together and boys gather together, facing each other Lyla: Do you wanna touch (guys: yeah!) Girls: Do you wanna touch (guys: yeah!) Girls: Do you wanna touch me there, where Boys: There, yeah! Boys: Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Girls: Do you? Do you? Girls: Touch me, c´mon, you know where! -Mark and Robert laugh and clap- Mark: That was nuts! Great job! So Emma, I saw that you weren´t confident, it seemed as if you were shy, and you didn´t like, open yourself, if you did you would be great. Andi you weren´t exposing yourself either, it seemed as if you were hiding yourself, just have more confidence. Tyler, you got the looks and everything but I still noticed your performance was kinda stiff. Ryan, you were great, your voice just sounded amazing, you really have confidence in yourself and the fact that you were paired with a girl was great. Alexandria, when you sang I just couldn´t stop staring at you, you were great. Emily you were great too, you were so fun to watch, you acted serious and it worked great. Taylen, I also couldn´t stop staring at you, you’ve definitely got the looks and you touched your body, played, had confidence, it was great. Lyla, I was really attracted to you when you sang! You owned it, you really have confidence and you are sexy. Gray, you were great, you were shirtless, confident and being sexy, it was great. Robert: So, Mark, who do you pick as the winner? Mark: In the end I pick...-camera flashes to Ryan, Alexandria, Emily, Taylen, Lyla and Gray- Taylen. Taylen: Yay!!! Confession cam-Taylen: So Mark picked me as the homework winner! I had no doubt he would! He saw that I am sexy and I really deserved it, I was by far, the one who did the best. Robert: So, Taylen, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Mark and a stand out in the big group number which is... Mark: Ladies will be singing I´m a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears and the boys will be singing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Lyla: Yes! Gray: Cool! Confession cam- Andi: I´m a Slave 4 U, awesome! Um, no, I can´t be a slave. (laughs) Robert: In the music video, the girls will be bored in a club and the boys enter, each girl will grab a boy, and things will get steamy! So, Taylen as you won the homework assignment you get to chose your partner. Taylen: Gray! Mark: So let’s get each of you a partner…Connor you´re gonna be with Andi.-Connor and Andi smile at each other- Tyler you´re gonna be with Emma - Tyler and Emma look at each other- Drew and Ryan -Drew and Ryan high five, Brandon watches them sadly- Emily and Brandon-Emily and Brandon smile-, and a lesbian triplet between Alexandria, Joy, and Lyla. Alexandria: Wow! Lyla laughs. Confession cam-Joy: So I get to be not with one, but two girls. This will be.... interesting. Robert: So, good luck guys. Mark: See you sexies! -Choreography with Zach- -Zach´s wearing a dark shirt and Brooke a gray one, contenders wear dance clothes- Zach: Hello! Time to get sexy!!! (laughs) So, gather up in pairs. -The contenders gather up in pairs- Zach: Okay, I want the girls, and Ryan, being sexy. -The girls and Ryan do sexy poses- Zach: Emma! That ain’t sexy at all! Confession cam-Emma: It´s not easy for me to be sexy. Zach: Great work Ryan! Excellent Emily! Zach: Now I want the pairs to be sexy between you, c´mon! -The pairs get sexy- Zach: Brandon, you’re disconnected! Confession cam-Brandon: So I see Ryan and Drew together, and I must say, I´m kinda jealous. Zach: Andi! Sexier! -Vocals with Nikki- Tyler: Come here girl, go head be gone with it. Nikki: Again. You sounded stiff. Tyler does it three more times and finally gets it. Confession cam-Nikki: Tyler´s being like last week, he’s too stiff and he lacks confidence. Taylen: Im a slave 4 u… Nikki: Taylen, I feel like you are giving it too much. Confession cam-Nikki: I really feel like Taylen is happy and everything because she won the homework assignment, but now she thinks she´s unstoppable. -House- -Taylen and Gray are talking to each other- Taylen: Did anybody ever tell you how hot you are. Gray: (laughs) Well.... yeah. You´re hot too. You know we´ll kill it in the video. Taylen: I wanna kill it now. -Taylen kisses Gray, Lyla steps in- Lyla: What? -Taylen and Gray separate from each other- Confession cam-Lyla: So I just saw the two hottest people in the house kissing each other! I wanted them both. Taylen’s a bitch, I don’t like her now. You know I don’t like making enemies, but you can’t be friends with her. Lyla: You´re a bitch Taylen, that’s all you are. Taylen: And you’re a stupid little bi, that’s all you are. Gray: Stop it. Both of you! -Lyla leaves the room, crying- -Video shoot- -The contenders are at a night club, with other people- Erik: Hey! Sexuality! So let’s start filming this. -Drew and Ryan are together in a sofa- Erik: Alright show me sexy. -Drew and Ryan are all over each other- Erik: Kiss. -Drew and Ryan kiss each other- Erik: Cut, cut! -Drew and Ryan keep kissing- Lyla: Wow! They’ve been waiting for this! -Brandon looks at them, angrily, and walks away- Confession cam-Brandon(crying): So Ryan and Drew kept kissing each other like they’re in love or something. I want Drew and I´ll do anything to be with him. Confession cam-Drew: So, I couldn´t stop kissing Ryan, I think he´s hot and I think I feel something for him. Confession cam-Ryan: I kissed Drew! Finally I kissed him! Zach: That was great Ryan and Drew! -Emily and Brandon are on the floor- Zach: Get sexy. -Emily tries to be sexy to Brandon, but he doesn´t respond- Robert: Brandon seems sad. Zach: Yeah, I´ll talk with him. Zach: Brandon, are you OK? Brandon: Yeah. Zach: Just try giving a little bit more Ok? -Brandon nods- -After 3 more takes, they got it- -Tyler and Emma are in a bathroom- Erik: Get sexy! -Tyler and Emma spin around each other- Zach: What are they doing? Erik: What´s that, I said sexy!? -After ten takes, they manage to do it- -Taylen and Gray are in a car- Erik: Get sexy! -Taylen and Gray kiss, touch each other, and get really sexy- Robert: I think they´re owning it. Nikki: Yeah, but I can´t stop noticing Taylen´s giving way too much and she thinks she´s the best. It’s like she believes she’s unstoppable. -Connor and Andi are on the dance floor- Erik: Get sexy! -Connor tries to be sexy with Andi but she steps back- Nikki: Connor´s doing well, but Andi’s holding back. Erik: Andi, don´t step back, have confidence. -After many takes they manage to do it- -Alexandria, Joy and Lyla are outside the club- Erik: Get sexy! -Alexandria and Lyla manage to get sexy, but Joy tries to step away- Erik: Joy, don´t step away. I know you can do it. -Joy manages to get sexy- Confession cam- Robert: Most of the contenders really know how to show their sexy side so, we´ll have to look at the video to decide who seemed to be lacking confidence. I´m a Slave 4 U/ Sexyback-Video -All the boys (and Joy and Alexandria) arrive at a night club. The girls (and Ryan) aren’t wearing much and stare at them. Tyler: I´m bringin´ sexy back, them other boys don´t know how to act. -Emma grabs Tyler and takes him to the bathroom- Gray: I think you´re special, what’s behind your back? -Taylen grabs Gray and takes him to her car- -Ryan takes Drew, Emily takes Brandon, Andi takes Connor, Lyla takes Alexandria and Joy- -Taylen and Gray, at a car- Taylen: I´m a slave 4 U. -Ryan and Drew at a sofa- Drew: Come here, boy. Ryan: I´m a slave 4 U. - Emily and Brandon, on the floor- Brandon: Go head, be gone with it. Emily: Get it, get it, get it, get it (whoa) -Andi and Connor, on the dance floor. Connor: Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby be my slave Andi: I´m a slave 4 U. -Lyla, Alexandria and Joy, outside the club- Lyla: Go head, be gone with it. Joy: Get it, get it, get it, get it (whoa) Alexandria: I´m a slave 4 U. -Emma and Tyler, at the bathroom- Emma: Get it, get it, get it, get it (whoa, it feels good) Taylen and Gray, at a car- Taylen: I´m a slave 4 U, I cannot hold it I cannot control it. I´m a slave 4 U, I won’t deny it, I´m not trying to hide it. -Taylen kisses Gray, all the rest of the couples are seen kissing- -Reveal of the bottom 3- -Robert, Nikki and Zack are standing in front of the contenders at the stage- Robert: So this week was sexuality, you had to be sexy and feel comfortable about yourselves, some of you could, others couldn´t, and three of you will be performing for Ryan tonight and he´ll send someone home. Ryan, you are first on the callback list. You really felt comfortable all week long and you really owned it, at the homework assignment, at choreography, at vocals and on the video, you just trusted in yourself. -Ryan smiles and jumps- Ryan: Thank you! Good luck guys! Confession cam - Ryan: I am first called back! I´m so happy right now! Robert: Drew, Taylen, Gray, Lyla, Emily, Alexandria, and Connor, you are all called back for next week, great job guys! Confession cam-Taylen: I was called back, but I should’ve been first, I killed it, not Ryan. Confession cam-Connor: So I let my nerves go this week and I was called back! I feel so happy! -Andi, Brandon, Emma, Joy and Tyler are left on the stage- Robert: You all had struggles this week. Andi, Mark said you needed more confidence, and you really needed it at the music video shoot, you held back and it was like you didn´t want to show yourself. Zach: Brandon, you seemed sad at the music video shoot and you seemed distracted and uncomfortable. Robert: Emma, Mark said you weren´t confident either, you seemed very shy and we really saw that at the shoot, we had to take many shots before we managed to get something usable. Joy, you also needed more energy and confidence at the video shoot. Tyler, Mark said you can be sexy, but you are very stiff, you were stiff all the week. Nikki: Tyler, you were also really stiff at the booth, you need more confidence. Robert: Brandon, Joy, you are called back for next week. Confession cam-Brandon: I am called back! I was so scared! Zach was right, I was sad at the shoot, but I wasn´t going to tell him why. Confession cam-Joy: Saved for another week! I was so scared! Brandon: Good luck guys! -Brandon and Joy leave the stage- Nikki: Andi, you´ll be singing Mean by Taylor Swift. -Andi jumps with joy- Nikki: So I guess you know it! Andi: I love it! Nikki: Emma, you´ll be singing Someone Like You by Adele. -Emma smiles- Emma: Great! Nikki: Tyler, you´ll be singing Imagine by John Lennon. -Tyler nods- Zach: Go!! -Rehearsal room, Andi- Andi: Someday, I´ll be living in a big.... Confession cam-Andi: It feels so bad being in the bottom. I´ll make Ryan love me. -Rehearsal room, Emma- Emma: Nevermind I´ll find.... Confession cam-Emma: I´ll show Ryan that I can be on Glee, I really want it so much. -Rehearsal room, Tyler- Tyler: Imagine all the people.... Confession cam-Tyler: I´m in the bottom. Again, I´ll give my best one more time. -Auditorium- -Zach, Nikki, Robert and Ryan enter the auditorium and sit- Robert: So this week was Sexuality. The contenders in the bottom had trouble being comfortable being sexy. First is Andi. Ryan: Andi, why is she here? Robert: Andi had no confidence in herself during the week, she held back. Ryan: Bring her out. -Andi, wearing a white dress, enters the auditorium- Andi: Hi! I´m Andrea Ray Green and I´ll be singing Mean by Taylor Swift. -Mean- Andi: You, with your words like knives And swords and the weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like a nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I’m wounded You picking on the weaker man Well you can take me down with just one single blow But you don’t know, what you don’t know Someday I’ll be living in a big ol’ city And all you’re ever going to be is mean Someday I’ll be big enough so you can’t hit me And all you’re ever going to be is mean Why you gotta be so mean? -Judges clap, Andi smiles- Ryan: Very good! Andi: Thank you! Ryan: Why do you think you´re here? Andi: I have trouble being sexy. I´m not comfortable with it. Ryan: I see. Well, you did great tonight, I really can see something in you. Andi: Thank you! -Andi leaves the stage- Robert: So next is Emma, she was like Andi, she wasn’t comfortable and didn’t expose herself. -Emma enters the stage, wearing a yellow dress- Emma: Hello, I am Emma Harrington and I´ll be singing Someone Like You by Adele. -Someone Like You- Emma: I heard that you're settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you'd see my face And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said "Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. -Judges clap- Ryan: Emma! Tell me why you´re here tonight. Emma: It was Sexuality and I´m not like sexually comfortable. Ryan: That´s weird, cause I see you as a bitchy character. -Emma and Zach laugh- Ryan: You did well, but remember this is a competition, fight more. -Emma leaves the stage- Robert: Next is Tyler. Nikki: He is sexy and everything, but he is really stiff and doesn´t seems comfortable and we can´t figure out who he is. -Tyler enters the stage- Tyler: I´m Tyler Festa and I´ll be singing Imagine by John Lennon Imagine Tyler: Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try No hell below us Above us only sky Imagine all the people living for today Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do Nothing to kill or die for And no religion too Imagine all the people living life in peace You, you may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will be as one -Judges clap- Ryan: Tyler tell me why you´re here tonight. Tyler: I think it’s hard for me to show my emotions. Ryan: Well it would be good if you could because we have to know who you are. Tyler: Yes. Ryan: Thank you. -Tyler walks off the stage- Ryan: So I think Andi did great tonight. I see something in her. -Flashes to waiting room- Andi: Ryan said I did well, but he doesn’t only take the song into account. -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Emma did well, but I don´t know if she can be the one I need for Glee. -Flashes to waiting room- Emma: Ryan said he saw me as a bitch character, that’s not me at all, so he’ll probably send me home. -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Tyler was stiff tonight again, and I can´t figure out who he is. -Flashes to waiting room- Tyler: Ryan said he can´t figure out who I am. -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: So I think this should go home. Zach: Yes. Waiting room -Robert comes in- Robert: Hi guys, unfortunately the list is up, so, go take a look. -Robert walks away- -Andi, Emma and Tyler walk out of the room- Emily: Love you guys! -Andi walks towards the callback list- Andi: I don´t want to go, I can give more of myself and show Ryan I deserve this. -Emma walks towards the callback list- Emma: I really want to stay, I´ll show Ryan that I can be someone he likes. -Tyler walks towards the callback list- Tyler: I want to stay, I´ll try to show Ryan who am I. -Andi looks at the list- -Emma looks at the list- -Tyler looks at the list- -Andi smiles- Andi: Yes! -Emma holds her head- Emma: Yes! - Tyler stares speechless. The contenders gather around him.- Tyler-elimination cam: This experience has been amazing, I’m going home with a lot of new experiences, and I´ll be forever thankful. -Keep Holding On – Tyler- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through Narrator: On the next Project: Glee… Narrator: It´s time to see the contenders vulnerable side in Vulnerability week. Emily: I miss her so much... Songs *'Do You Wanna Touch Me' by Gary Glitter. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'I'm A Slave 4 U / Sexyback' by Britney Spears/Justin Timberlake. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Mean' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Andi *'Someone Like You' by Adele. Sung by Emma *'Imagine' by John Lennon. Sung by Tyler *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Tyler with Project: Glee Contenders. Blogs Gray's Sexuality Blog Ryan's Sexuality Blog Emily's Sexuality Blog Joy's Sexuality Blog Lyla's Sexuality Blog Alexandria´s Sexuality Blog Connor´s Sexuality Blog Andi´s Sexuality Blog Drew´s Sexuality Blog Brandon's Sexuality Diary Taylen's Sexuality Blog Category:Episodes Category:Andi's Sexuality blog Category:Season One Episodes